


Changings

by Prisca



Category: No Fandom, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mrs. Furlong, the science teacher at Herrington High, thinks about his students





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 178 - new

Mr. Furlong looked around in the classroom; all students pretended that they were working on their given task eagerly. Though a low giggling and whispering told him that some of them might be a bit distracted. He smiled inwardly. As long as it didn't get out of control and at the end of the lesson the work was done, he didn't mind.

Then his gaze fell on a lab table in the first row. Casey Connor and Zeke Tyler. Two brilliant heads. Though for a long time it seemed as if only Casey would make the step from Highschool to College without major problems. While Zeke was on the best way to throw his future away. It was a shame that his parents didn't seem to care about it; they left him alone most of the time and the boy took advantage out of his freedom without thinking about tomorrow. He had already repeated a class and it was pretty doubtful if he would graduate at the end of this year.

Even more surprising that he did show up for physics regularly since some weeks and even had started to show interest in the lessons. In the moment he was lively discussing with Casey, obviously about the subject of their task, because Casey was shaking his head and pointing in his book. Zeke smirked, grabbed his pen to do draw a quick diagram on a sheet of paper in front of him. Casey frowned, finally made some modifications and shoved the paper back to Zeke. The boy studied it for a while, finally, he nodded approving. Casey grinned wide and Zeke answered with a soft smile.

Hm. Mr. Fulong had to admit that he wasn't sure what to think about this. Something was going on between these two. They had never been close before; had barely changed a word and when it came to teamwork it was usually Casey who did the work while Zeke was just sitting there, scribbling cartoons in his notebook. Once the teacher had asked Casey if he wanted another lab partner, but the boy he had only shrugged.

"Zeke is quite okay," he had answered.

Back then Mr. Furlong had been sure to understand the true meaning of his words: He leaves me alone. What you couldn't say from many other students. It wasn't always easy for Casey; he was only small and skinny, more interested in science and art than in sports. Often enough he was teased and bullied by the others.

He never complained. But only rarely before Mr. Furlong had seen him so relaxed, almost happy, when he was working together with someone else. Whatever it was what was going on between these two young guys, it had changed both of them to the better. And he truly hoped that it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fan_flashworks
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
